ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS3E7 Single Handed
Plot Spidermonkey is being chased by a bounty hunter, Sunder the Retriever, who wants the Omnitrix. He denies all knowledge, but Sunder has a tracker revealing him to have it. Sunder continues to chase Spidermonkey over rooftops, catching him in a net and sending him falling into an alley. Spidermonkey turns into Humungousaur, but Humungousaur quickly turns into Ben. Sunder slices off Ben's hand with his axe, sending Ben to the Null Void. Ben is attacked by a Null Void alien and discovers that the Omnitrix - and his hand - are missing. Ben panics because his hand is gone, noting that he can still feel it. Sunder has it, along with the Omnitrix. Ben attacks the alien, his severed hand moving with his attached one. He pushes rocks onto the alien, defeating it. His hand escapes from Sunder, walking to a park and jerking Ben around. It goes to to Julie, but a dog grabs it and walks off before it can contact her. Ben is being chased by a pack of Vulpimancers. Two boys notice the hand. They try to take it from the dog. Ben's jerking attracts the Vulpimancers. The boys make the dog let go with a candy bar and play with the Omnitrix, turning Ben into Big Chill. Big Chill freezes the Vulpimancers, but they escape. He turns into Swampfire and lights a fire. His hand starts spewing fire and the boys run. Swampfire turns into Jetray and flies away, going to Max's old hovel. The hand grabs Julie and she attacks it. Jetray turns into Ben and he falls. A Null Guardian catches Ben. Julie recognizes the Omnitrix, but is freaked out by the hand. She decides to bring it to Gwen and Kevin. Kevin cracks up when he sees it. Gwen identifies it as Ben but cannot track him. Kevin recognizes the hand as dimensionally displaced and says that he can make a retrieval beacon. Sunder arrives and Kevin recognizes him. Kevin tells Gwen to keep him busy and she fights Sunder. Ben breaks free of the Null Guardian and falls onto a rock bridge. Sunder goes to the Omnitrix, but Julie grabs it. Kevin knocks Sunder out and Julie decides to fight Sunder with the hand. Gwen tells her to turn it into Humungousaur and Kevin says Swampfire. Not knowing the aliens, Julie chooses Diamondhead and shoots Sunder with crystals. In the Null Void, Diamondhead accidentally destroys the bridge and falls. He turns into Goop, disgusting Julie. Goop makes it to the other side and turns into Ben. Sunder's locator picks up the Omnitrix. Gwen and Julie try to keep it away from him. Ben struggles to control his arm. He arrives at Max's hovel to find it infested with Havoc beasts. Sunder grabs Julie and threatens to kill her for the Omnitrix. Kevin shoots the arm with his retrieval beacon, bringing Ben back but sending his hand to the Null Void. Sunder attacks Ben and he runs. Kevin says that they can use the axe to bring back Ben's hand. Sunder demands the Omnitrix, but Kevin says that they don't have it and Sunder's scanner confirms. Kevin offers Sunder another piece of rare tech. Gwen tries to take his axe. In the Null Void, Havoc beasts turn Ben into Brainstorm. Sunder's scanner goes off. Brainstorm attacks Sunder and they fight. Brainstorm turns into Humungousaur and fights Sunder. Gwen and Kevin join the fight. Humungousaur turns into Echo Echo and clones attack Sunder. They scream and he drops his axe. Gwen catches it. Gwen and Echo Echo defeat Sunder. Echo Echo turns into Ben. Kevin tries to use the axe to bring Ben's hand back, but when he delays, Gwen does it. Sunder is grabbed by the resulting vortex and sent into the Null Void, and Ben gets his hand back. Impact *Sunder is introduced *Ben transforms into Brainstorm for the final time in Alien Force Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Boys *Julie Yamamoto *Null Guardian *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson Villains *Sunder *Null Void Alien *Vulpimancers *Havoc Beasts Aliens *Spidermonkey *Humungousaur x2 *Big Chill *Swampfire *Jetray *Diamondhead *Goop *Brainstorm *Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes